Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computers and, more particularly, to accurately estimating install time.
An enterprise environment comprises an interconnection/integration of multiple computer systems, storage devices, local and/or remote databases, and possibly multiple communication networks with different latencies/delays. The enterprise environment can comprise an interconnection between legacy systems and non-legacy systems that support different communication protocols. The enterprise environment can comprise multiple machines from different manufacturers with different configurations, hardware, platforms, operating systems, memory configurations, partitions, and performance characteristics. As a result of this variability, product installation in an enterprise environment can consume a variable and unpredictable amount of time.